We are proposing to have a central Cell CORE for expanding, cryopreserving, and distributing tumor and vaccine cells that will be utilized by alt 4 projects in this NCDDG program. The main purpose of this CORE is to provide standardized reagents to all 4 projects in the NCDDG program. This will allow for comparative studies since cell lines will be used at equivalent passages, and will have undergone regular stability testing. The in vivo feasibility and optimization data obtained using these Core generated reagents will be suitable for including in investigator-initiated INDs submitted to support the clinical trials that arise from this NCDDG program. Cell banks for vaccine cell lines and tumor lines (mouse and human) will be produced under standard operating procedures, cryopreserved, and distributed to investigators in the program as needed. Quality control assays will be established for each banked reagent and performed on the expanded bank of reagents to insure the stability of the reagent has been maintained. Dr. Jaffee will be the CORE leader. The CORE will be responsible for distributing the reagents upon request from an investigator. The CORE will also be responsible for emonstrating stability of the reagents. Individual investigators will be responsible for limited expansion of the cell lines received from the CORE that are used in a particular experiment. There are four specific aims of this CORE. Specific aim #1. Produce, cryopreserve, and distribute to investigators, Master Cell Banks (MCB) of individual cell lines. Specific aim #2. Perform quality control assays on the pre-expansion and post-expansion (MCB) cell lines. Specific aim #3. Perform yearly stability testing of MCB cell lines. Specific aim #4. Distribute cell lines to all four investigators.